The present invention relates in general to automotive instrument clusters, and, more specifically, to an instrument cluster trim panel adapted to breakaway during an impact by a collapsible steering column so that the steering column can compress without significant hindrance from the trim panel.
To prevent injuries to drivers in automotive vehicles during a crash, collapsible steering columns are employed which move forward in response to the occupant loading the airbag-steering wheel. The forward movement of the steering column is referred to as the stroke of the column. For aesthetic purposes, the steering column includes an upper shroud and other components to provide a finished look and to hide associated structures such as struts and wiring. During collapse, the stroke of the steering column can lead to collision between various trim structures, such as the upper shroud of the steering column impacting a trim panel disposed around an instrument cluster.
Since a rigidly-fixed finish panel at the instrument cluster could undesirably impede the stroke of the steering column, a releasable finish panel structure has been employed wherein a breakable mounting is used for at least a portion of the finish panel so that it can pop off its mounting in order to get out of the way of the collapsing steering column. Typically, separate upper and lower cluster finish panel sections are employed wherein the lower or bridge section is a separate element mounted to the vehicle by releasable clips.
Due to the use of a separate bridge portion, the associated manufacturing processes require extra tooling and extra assembly steps. Furthermore, the system cost is increased due to the number of assembly pieces that must be designed, fabricated, shipped, and tracked. The need to assemble the separate pieces also introduces a fit and finish requirement that is hard to achieve and maintain, potentially resulting in a poor appearance if the separate parts are not properly aligned.
Thus, it would be desirable to provide a finish panel structure for an instrument cluster with reduced piece count, reduced assembly steps, and improved fit and finish while preserving good breakaway performance in order to avoid detrimental effects on the collapse of the steering column.